Ours to Build
by Kathode
Summary: Kathryn is part Changeling wolf, part Psy. Bastian is a leopard. When they meet sparks fly. But do they have what it takes to build the life they deserve together?
1. Chapter 1

A Psy-Changeling Novel

Inspired by the books written by Nalini Singh

Prologue

Finding love is tough. Finding a mate is even tougher.

The Psy are lucky, they can just mix eggs and sperm to create their children.

Changelings are unique. To have children needs a happy home and love.

Without love their race would not survive.

Love and touch are as important to them as breathing.

CHAPTER ONE

Checking her appearance in the refection on the window, Kathryn smoothed down her trousers... again.

She pressed the doorbell, although they had probably already scented her and her nerves. Being head hunted by any company was a big deal, but being head hunted by one of the most powerful and influential changeling packs in the world, was remarkable, especially as Kathryn wasn't even a leopard.

She was in a fact a wolf. However she wasn't a Snow Dancer. She had been head hunted all the way from England. Her pack, Willoughby Chase, were not to be messed with when it came to the safety of the pack or any pack mates.

It took lengthy video conferencing between her Alpha Christian and the Dark River Alpha to agree to her leaving her post in England, and becoming a Dark River guest for up to a year. If they needed her any longer, more negotiations would have to take place.

The door opened, and the first thing Kathryn saw was a set of piercing green eyes, and a handsome face, with three stark white slash mark scars, running jagged along his cheek.

Lucas Hunter looked her up and down. "You seemed taller when we were video conferencing."

"I get that a lot." Kathryn shrugged.

Lucas was flanked by, what Kathryn assumed, was a sentinel. Judging from the location of the house and the appearance of the sentinel, Kathryn guessed it was Nathan Ryder, Dark Rivers more senior sentinel.

"You must be Nathan." She held out her hand as she took stepped into the house.

The man raised an eyebrow, but nodded and shook her hand.

"You've done some research, although most people call me Nate." He gestured to a table in the middle of the room which had a few chairs around it. She took the one nearest the window – an old habit.

Lucas took the chair opposite her, whilst Nate leaned against the wall, eyes scanning the room before he settled his hip more comfortably, arms folded across his chest.

Lucas opened a folder that was on the desk. The first thing she noticed was that were several pictures of her, a CV and what looked like a family tree.

She cocked her head with interest. "Looks like I'm not the only one to do research." She stretched her hands out to pick up her family tree, whilst Lucas picked up her latest medial report.

"We're interested in your skill set." He looked her straight in the eye – a show of dominance that would have had most leopards and wolves shivering. She was not most wolves. Although she did like the fact he was blunt and to the point. Still she could play dumb for a little longer.

"I thought you already had a replacement PA." She kept her face blank and emotionless as a Psy.

Lucas ignored her and pulled out her Psy gradient chart readings. "It's well known that you have a high gradient reading for telepathy even though you're a changeling. What we know is that you also have the use of telekinesis. And that you're a lie detector - that can't be cheated."

Kathryn clicked her tongue, before looking back at him.

Footsteps behind her stopped her train of thought. The women came round to stand by Lucas.

"You also have the rare gift of Psychometry"

The women had wild ebony colored hair and caramel colored skin. She stood by Lucas, placing her hand on his shoulder, which he leaned into before gesturing for her to take the seat next to him.

"It's nice to meet the famous Sascha Duncan Hunter. You're a legend in my part of the world."

Sascha smiled. "And you are a legend to the Dark River sentinels and the Snow Dancer Lieutenants. You possess a variety of gifts, even though you're not even 50% Psy."

Kathryn leaned back in her chair, taking the comment as a compliment. "It comes from my grand-father. He was a cardinal J Psy, with high gradient telepathy and telekinesis. It skipped my father completely and I got the Psy gifts."

Sascha looked confused for a moment. "So your grand-father was one of the Forgotten? And what about the feedback Psy need? How do you get yours? How do you survive?"

Kathryn looked from Lucas to Sascha. "My grand-father defected from the net when he met my grand-mother. Justice Psy were, and still are, prone to breaks in their shields and their silence, as I'm sure you know. Their mating was kept quiet from the world as it was an unusual thing to happen. When they had my father, the pack thought of it as a blessing. We've never been treated any differently just because we have a higher percentage of Psy in us. My whole family is blood bonded to the Alpha, which provides enough feedback for my father and me. It was a necessary move when my father began experiencing black outs and headaches."

A stunned silence fell across the room as they all digested the information Kathryn had just given them.

It was Lucas who finally broke the silence. "Do your Psy abilities affect your wolf?"

Kathryn snorted at the question "No. I have full changeling strength, sense of smell and vision at all times. I just can't use my Psy abilities when I'm in full wolf form."

A look passed between Lucas and Sascha, and Kathryn guessed they were communicating using the mating bond. "Your daughter may well be the same."

Sascha looked at her, "How did you guess what we were thinking?"

Kathryn felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Call it a gift."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bastian stretched out in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Staring back at the computer screen, he watched the figures fluctuate. He studied them carefully making notes on which investments were gaining money, so he could hand his monthly report over Lucas at the end of the week.

"Nothing better to do 'Frenchie'?" Mercy slipped into the chair beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You scare any and all girls who show an interest in me. It's much more fulfilling to chase numbers then it is to chase girls with you around." Bastian put down his pen and smiled. "Did you want something in particular?"

Mercy rolled her eyes, rubbing her expanding tummy. "Babies are getting hungry. Fancy something full of carbs, fat, sugar and salt? My treat."

Bastian looked at Mercy. Pregnancy suited her. She had a healthy glow about her cheeks, her eyes were shining. The families signature hair colour, fire red, was tie up in a no-nonsense ponytail. Her jeans rode low on her hips, below her bump.

"You need to go clothes shopping. Maternity clothes are waiting"

Mercy wrinkled her nose. "Do they do combat maternity clothes? They always so girly, although Sascha has threatened to drag me by my hair to the nearest mall."

Bastian laughed. "Come on. Let's get you fed and home before your darling mate turns feral and decides to kick my ass."

Mercy laughed with him. Since Riley had scented that Mercy was pregnant he had become very protective – even more so than usual. He showed up when she was on shift, and regularly made sure that his watch routes crossed over Mercy's. Bastian was surprised that Mercy hadn't ripped Riley's throat so far. Instead she welcomed him and made sure his wolf was always settled.

"He's just worried I'll get up to mischief."

"Can't say I blame him." Bastian stood up to pick up his jacket, offering Mercy his arm. "Shall we?"

They stopped off at Jose. The Changeling bar was always busy, and sometimes a little rowdy, but it sold the best burger and fries in all of San Francisco. They went to the bar to place their order – fries, burgers and some salad. Jose frowned with mock horror when he saw Mercy.

"Shouldn't you be in a kitchen barefoot and cooking?" He teased. Being a dominant bull deer changeling, he knew how far he could push Mercy

Mercy's eyes went cat before Bastian pulled her in for a hug she still managed to through. Jose blew her a kiss as a way of apology.

"Your pet dogs in the right hand corner. Lucas, Sascha and another woman are with him."

Mercy frowned in concentration, trying to look through people to see who exactly was at the table. "Another woman?"

Jose started pouring her ice and coke into a tall long glass. "She moved like a wolf, a little chubby, English accent."

"That would be our secret weapon." Mercy tapped her index finger against her nose when she was met with blank expressions. "It's a Sascha thing."

Jose shrugged then looked over at Bastian, who was scanning the room. "Can you swing by on Sunday to look through my taxes, Bas?"

Bas sipped his beer straight from the bottle and nodded. "Should be ok."

Jose added their drinks to Dark Rivers tab, before shouting their food order through to the kitchen. "Give the food 20 minutes. We have a new assistant in today. She's still finding her feet"

Just then the air turned blue as a voluptuous blonde sauntered from the kitchen wearing a short skirt and knee high boots. She glared at Jose whilst trying to pull down her skirt. "Not only is this uniform fucking ridiculous, your chef needs to learn some god damn manners."

Jose rolled his eyes at Mercy and Bas. "If you hadn't of punched Matt, you wouldn't have to work in his place till his jaw heals."

"Rina!" Mercy looked at the solider with exasperation. "Did you not learn your lesson after last time?"

Rina looked guilty, before turning on heel and returning to the kitchen whilst muttering curses under her breath.

Jose turned to Mercy. "In her defence, Matt did pinch her bum first. Although might do her good to work with someone other than Barker. It was well known that the senior solider had a soft spot for Rina, and they were regularly seen sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking.

Mercy shook her head before taking her drink from Jose and following Bas to the loudest table in the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Bas scented the 'other women' before he saw her. The smell of raspberries and dark sensuality made his leopard's tail twitch with interest.

Riley jumped up to caress Mercy's bump, before using her hips to pull her close so he could kiss her passionately.

"Yuck! You'd think after being mated for so long the slushiness would die out, and the PDA's would stop." Bastian sighed, before slipping into Riley's vacated seat next to Lucas.

Lucas grinned "It doesn't stop. Trust me." He looked lovingly at Sascha, than turned back to Bas. "Are all the taxes up to date?" They might be animals but Dark River liked to make sure everything was secure and law-abiding.

Bas swigged his beer, looking at the women sat opposite him, who was quietly chatting to Sascha. "Everything seems fine."

The women looked at Bas for the first time since he had sat down. Bright hazel eyes met his own. A hint of a smile played on her lips, full glossy lips, before she averted her gaze and became very interested in her drink. He watched her for a few more seconds. He was distracted when Mercy nearly sat on top of him forcing himself, Lucas, Sascha and the still unnamed women to move round the table to create a space for Mercy.

"Hey elephant, watch where you put that big butt of yours!" Bas ducked as Mercy swiped her claw at his head. They all laughed as he caught her arm, and kissed her brotherly on the forehead.

Lucas narrowed his eyes until the laughter stopped, then motioned with his head to the women sat next to Sascha. "This is Kathryn Hill. She's on loan from Willoughby Chase, a wolf Changeling pack in England. He pointed to Mercy. "This is Mercy, a Sentinel and Liaison officer with Snow Dancer. This is her brother Bas."

Kathryn smiled at them, which tugged at Bas's heart. He sensed sadness beneath the reserved, but friendly exterior.

Riley nudged Mercy. "I'm taking her up to meet Hawke tomorrow afternoon." He winked at Kathryn. "You may be a Dark River guest, but you're still a wolf."

Kathryn raised her glass. "As long as you don't make me run assault courses – I'm game."

Everyone laughed except Bas. _What an odd thing for a wolf to say. She may be a bit chubby but she's still a wolf. _

Kathryn noticed his confused expression. "I have an aversion to most things that happen outside of an office. Being a Maternal Dominant allows be to train when I have to, but I prefer teaching and office work over sentry watch. Also my love of good food means I'm not as fast as I should be." She shrugged.

Bas smiled "You cook?"

"My mum's the head cook for my pack. I've always helped her out, I guess I picked up her skills."

Lucas smirked as Sascha sent him a nudge down the mating bond. Being an Empath, he had no doubt she had picked up on the sparks that had sizzled when Bas had locked eyes with Kathryn.

"You two should get together and share cooking tips for the welcoming ceremony for Ria and Emmet's new cub."

Kathryn looked at Lucas then to Bas. "I've always liked men who know their way around the kitchen." Lucas caught the twinkle in her eye, but he also caught Mercy's gaze which was pure cat.

Mercy scowled at Lucas. She was ferociously protective of all three of her brothers, despite them telling her they could look after themselves. She had once told Bas's ex-girlfriend that he ate kittens, and then proceeded to 'accidentally' find his kitten defuring tools. A tale she would sure to repeat the next time she saw Kathryn. She never judged the women her brothers took out. But she wanted to be sure that no one tried to take her good-natured brother for a ride. Being wealthy and good-looking tended to attract a certain sort of women to Bas. She would have to ask Sascha more about Kathryn.

Mercy came back to the conversation just as the food arrived at the table, delivered by a subdued Rina. Mercy's eyes went wide with delight. "Yum!"

Lucas ate the last chip on his plate with a groan. The food was delicious. Rina came over to clear the plates, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"How many shifts do you have left Rina?" He maybe the Alpha, but he cared about everyone in his pack deeply and would do anything for them.

The blonde waitress looked sheepish. "Matt said he'll be back in two weeks' time. Jose offered me a full-time position though, once Matt gets back."

Lucas nodded. "As long as it doesn't affect your sentry shifts and your position of a solider, it should be fine. Get Jose to give you set shifts, than let Dorian know so he can make sure your jobs don't clash." Dorian was in charge of making sure Rina didn't get into any trouble, which wasn't the easiest job in the world.

Rina nodded, picked up the full tray and left. Lucas noticed that a few men in the bar watched her swaying hips retreat behind the bar. _I wonder what Barker would say._

Lucas cleared his throat to catch the attention of everyone at the table. "We're having an inter-pack meeting tomorrow evening, at the Snow Dancer pen." He paused. "Sentinels and Lieutenants will be present as well as mates. We've also requested that the healers be present. It's going to be a pretty big meeting but we need to go over inter-pack dating." He glared in the direction of Riley and Mercy. "We're also going to be discussing keeping the sentry rotation as it is which involves treating the combined land of Snow Dancer and Dark River as one patch of land. It will offer the opportunity for tech and finance to arrange meetings with one another and organise lectures for Kathryn to give. Sasc-"

Bas cut across Lucas's speech. "What do you teach, Kathryn?"

Lucas frowned then inclined his head towards Kathryn, giving her the OK to talk.

Kathryn leaned her elbows on the table, looking straight at Bas. "I lecture on the science and logic of mating bonds."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Bas was stunned. Mating bonds were unique to every couple. The only known fact was that the female had to accept the bond for the mating to be complete. There had been information once upon a time, but that had been lost during the war. Mating bonds were also for life, and were not ignored once felt. Riaz was the only person that Bas knew off that hadn't accepted his mate, and instead chosen a lover. It was a topic that wasn't easily brought up in conversation.

Lucas turned to Bas. "Hawke and myself discussed the fact that there's an increased chance of inter-changeling mating's happening now that the treaty is in full swing. Also because of what Riaz chose to do, we thought it would be a good idea if we could get as much information as possible. We thought it might settle Adria's wolf as well."

Bas's leopard understood what Lucas was saying; he felt his surprise dip away. At the same time Sascha's eyes went black, as only cardinal eyes could when they were exuding large amounts of power.

Bas looked at Kathryn. "Your job must be something of a conversation starter." He smiled at her. He wanted to show her he wasn't really shocked.

Kathryn was thoughtful for a moment. "It can be. I only started giving lectures last year. It's sort of a second job for me."

"Will you want to question myself and Riley?" Mercy looked steadily at the young women.

"If I get your consent, then yes. Inter-changeling mating between two predatory changelings isn't that common. It would have, of course, been even more interesting if Riley was a rat or a swan."

The joke made Mercy choke on her coke, whilst Bas and Lucas hooted with laugher. Riley offer Kathryn warm smile. "I might make you run that assault course after all."

Bas watched as Kathryn and Riley began to talk wolf. This woman was getting more interesting the more time he spent with her. _I wonder if she's left a string of broken hearts behind her. _Somehow he didn't think so. There was a caring side to this woman. That much was obvious, even if she hadn't said she was a maternal. However beneath the calm raspberry sent, there lurked darkness. A sweet sensuality that was yet to be discovered.

Bas suddenly became aware of a pair of lips on his forehead, and turned to see Riley and Mercy's retreating backs.

Sascha nudged Lucas down the mating bond again. Since the baby has been born, their telepathy hadn't disintegrated, but instead remained strong and true. It came in very handy in situations like these. She sensed a passion in Bas's heart as he had approached the table, and she felt Kathryn's heart flutter when she made eyes with Bas. Maybe Mercy would forgive her for meddling, but this was an opportunity she refused to give up.

Sascha faked a huge yawn. Lucas looked round sensing what she had planned. "Time for bed I think, kitten?" It was uttered as an invitation. Sascha nodded the sensual look in Lucas's eyes made her clench her thighs together in sweet anticipation.

She looked at Bas, hoping he couldn't see the mischief that lay in her eyes. "Bas, Kathryn." They both looked at her, after looking away moments before to give her and Lucas some privacy. "Because of the situation with the pure Psy at the moment, we have soldiers stationed at every house and on a regular rotation period. So, instead of giving you the guest house which lies outside of the guarded perimeter, would it be ok if you stayed with Bas?"

Kathryn smelt mischief in the air, but the Empath gave her such an innocent look, it was hard to figure out if she was being deceptive. Kathryn noticed Bas narrow his eyes at the Alpha pair. "You didn't want to ask me first?"

Kathryn's heart skipped a beat. Of course he would be annoyed. He wouldn't want a chubby wolf teacher in his den. _Why would he be interested in a woman like me?_

"Bas." A warning growl came from the Alpha. "Mercy told me you would be a perfect gentleman. Plus yours is the only den left with any space. You have one spare right?" Lucas tilted his head in a way that wasn't totally human.

"Well I only have two bedrooms in the first place."

Sascha clapped her hands. "It's perfect then. You can show Kathryn round Dark River territory, than Riley can take her up to see Hawke." Sascha beamed.

Kathryn looked at Bas, waiting to see what he would say. He downed his beer and shrugged on his jacket. "We best get going then."

Kathryn shimmied out of her seat, aware of the fact she was going to spend the next night, maybe longer in a den with a leopard that made her wolf want to preen itself.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the meeting." Lucas smiled, and Kathryn felt instantly at ease. They wouldn't leave her in any danger. It wasn't worth the risk with her very own Alpha threatening death if anything happened to a single hair on her head.

She followed the leopard in to the car park. _Cute bum._ She smiled to herself enjoying the view. He was tall. Much taller than her. _He must be at least 6". _She was barely 5"6 on a good day .He opened the door for her, after letting the security button scan his thumb print.

She got in the car, and prepared herself for his sent to fill the air. He smelt like bonfires and testosterone. It made her palms sweat as she tried to control the growing arousal. Despite the heat of the night, her nipples stood erect. Thank god she had worn a bra, that wasn't super thin. He got in the car. She noticed a small smile tugging at his lips. _Oh god!_

He smelt her arousal as soon as he got in the car. He tried to smile at her, but she was looking out of the window. He inhaled deeply, noticing that she squirmed in her seat. A blush that started at the base of her throat crept up all the way across her checks. _She's kind of cute. _He sneaked a look at her. She obviously dyed her hair, it was an un-natural purple, but it picked out the green in her hazel eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I'll have to make up the guest room when we get back." "Ok."

Silence filled the car. He had never been this awkward around a woman before. Maybe it was because she was younger. She couldn't have been more than 22. He tried again. "I could show you the lake tomorrow."

"Awesomes."

She had added an s on to the word. He blinked. Bas found that strangely endearing and sexy at the same time. _Christ. _He clenched at the steering wheel, urging his erection to go. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._ He saw her look. Then look again. He gulped. There was no way she could have missed the bulge in the front of his grey slacks.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Kathryn tried not to stare, but she felt herself compelled to take a second look at the growing bulge in Bas's trousers. She felt the blush creep over her cheeks, and she tried to take a calming breath to control her emotions. She had never met a man that evoked such a reaction from within her. She brushed her sweeping fringe out of her eyes and took another deep breath.

"Is everything OK?" Bas gave her a glance as he indicated right down a bumpy, mud covered road.

Kathryn nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She heard Bas sigh. An aching crept across stomach and lower. This man, with his alluring woody sent, was making her horny as hell.

"Fuck!" Bas slammed on his brakes. He took off his seatbelt, and turned in his seat to look at her. "What are you doing?" His arm came to rest along the back of her seat.

Kathryn undid her seat belt. She glanced at her hands. He was crowding her personal space, which wasn't exactly hard in the tiny front seats of the car.

He took her hands in one of his and shook them. "I said what are you doing?" She forced herself to meet his eyes, which were flashing between green and amber. It was clear that she was now talking to his leopard.

"I'm not doing anything." She tried not to lose herself in his deep gaze that seemed to penetrate her very soul. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I know you feel it too." Kathryn shuddered as he ran his thumb over her hand, a gentle caress. "I scented you when I got to the bar - sweet, tart and sensual. I can sense your arousal as we speak."

Kathryn closed her eyes and tried to regain her usually steady composure. She could feel him closing in around her, his arm slipping from the back of her seat, to close round her nape. She had nowhere left to hide.

Bas tried to contain himself, as he lowered his head to hers, and felt her lips brush against his own. He let out a soft moan, as he inhaled her tempting scent. Pulling her around so they sat facing each other, he traced the outline of her jaw, whilst nibbling on her lower lip. She let out little whimpers of pleasure, which caused his erection to grow painfully against his zipper. Fisting one hand in her hair, he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her hands came to rest on his chest, using his shirt to pull them closer together. He traced circles on her nape with his other hand.

Kathryn parted her lips to let out a small moan, and he swept his tongue inside. She moaned louder, using her tongue against his. His hand dropped to his seat, as he gripped the lever that pushed his seat back. He grabbed her waist and pulled her across to straddle him, knees either side of his legs.

She pulled back a little. "I'm too heavy." The breathless whisper in his ear caused him to sigh aloud. She tried to wriggle back on to her own seat, but Bas gripped her hips possessively.

"If you were 'too heavy' I wouldn't have done it in the first place." He pressed a hand to her exposed hip. "I think curves are sexy as hell on women." He gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I think you're sexy as hell."

She smiled bashfully at him. He pulled her forward on himself and licked her bottom lip, before kissing her. _Damn her kisses are sweet._ Bas liked the way she had put her hands on his shoulders. He used his hands to pull her further up his legs, leaving her resting on his erection. He moaned as she grinded a little against it. He pushed up the sides of her t-shirt to run his hands over her soft abdomen and generous hips. She was soft and smooth to his touch, and oh so warm. He let his lips trail over her throat and her neck. Bas felt Kathryn throw back her head in pure delight, as he trailed licks and nibbles over her collar bone. He also felt her claws prick into his shoulders. He purred with desire, knowing her was making her lose control.

Kathryn felt Bas purr. She pulled herself up to look at him. "You purr?"

Colour streaked across his cheek bones. "When I'm happy or comfortable, yeah I do purr." He looked at her. "Does it put you off?"

Her response was to kiss him. Kathryn loved the way his hands felt, running all over her. She was usually unadventurous, and had only ever allowed two pack mates intimate skin privileges. She grinded against his erection and felt it twitching against her jean encased thighs. She heard a slight rip, then hands on the tops of her legs. Bas made her straighten her legs a little so he could shimmy down her jeans, and rid her of her sandals at the same time. Kathryn felt him moan as she settled herself more comfortably against his erection. Kathryn pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. She was floored when she saw hard muscle, and a chest with a dusting of dark red hair.

Leaning towards him, she planted little kisses around his nipples. She felt him fist his hands in her hair. He pulled her up, attacking her mouth with a passionate kiss that made her toes curl with desire. His hands left her hair for a few seconds; and she felt him fumbling with his zip. She moaned into his mouth as she felt, her panties shred. She felt him nudge his cock against her wet, slick opening. She lowered herself gently on to him, hearing him hiss. _Sweet Jesus he fills me up. _Resting for a second, her forehead against his, she gulped in some air. She felt him cup her bottom as he began to move her up and down. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she moaned in sweet ecstasy.

"Oh Bas." She felt her claws slice out as she lost herself in the sweet sensation of being rocked to delightful pleasure. She heard Bas hiss, than the metallic hint of blood scented the air. Instead of telling her to stop, he moved her faster. She groaned into mouth, felt his fingers dance over her body in a tender caress.

Bas brought his lips to her ear. "I think you're sexy."

Her muscles clenched as she came around him. She threw her head back as she surrendered to him. He clenched his teeth, as her inner muscles squeezed him in an intimate caress. He closed his eyes as he came. Her kisses on his jaw line were extremely tender. He pulled her closer into him, pressing kisses to her nape as he tried to think of something to say.


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I SINCERELY HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THE OTHER FIVE CHAPTERS THAT I HAVE WRITTEN, AS I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING THEM. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK ON WHAT YOU LIKE/DISLIKE ABOUT THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR DEVELOPING ROMANCE._

CHAPTER SIX

Bas felt Kathryn pull off him, and slide back into her own seat. He looked across at her, as she started re-dressing her lower half. He felt a lump form in his throat. He had no clue what to say. Bas ran his fingers through his hair, before doing his jeans back up. They sat in silence for a few minutes. He kept sneaking looks at Kathryn as he tried to form a sentence. _That was great? No. You're amazing? Double no. Why is this so hard?_

"I can see you thinking." Kathryn gave him a shy smile. "That was… Um, that was different."

Bas groaned then dropped his head against the steering wheel. She hadn't enjoyed herself if that's the description she used.

"I meant different in that I've never had sex in a car before." Bas raised his head to look at her. She was running her hair through her lips, not sucking on it, just running it through.

He reached out and took her hand in his, before pressing a kiss to her open palm. "I'd like to do it again." He smiled wickedly at her.

Kathryn snorted. "Even Changelings don't recover that fast." She held his hand firmly. "But maybe we do it tomorrow night?" Her smile was sensual and innocent at the same time. Bas couldn't help his self. He cupped her jaw and kissed her softly upon those teasing lips.

Pulling away, he made sure her seatbelt was on before starting the car up. "I hope you agree to let me 'do it' until you leave." He reached across to tuck her hair behind her ear, before navigating back on the road, and towards his den.

They arrived at Bas's den twenty minutes later. Bas watched as she stared at his den. Opening the front door, he let Kathryn go first and heard her gasp. Like all Dark River property is was custom-built. From the outside it looked like a tree house. But once you got inside it was unique to Bas's tastes. The front room was in neutral creams and browns. A large corner sofa separated the front room from the dinning and kitchen area. The kitchen was state of the art, although he had had it built to look homely. The dining table could seat twelve and in the middle of it sat a vase holding ten daisies. _Mum's been in._ Bas's leopard smiled with contentment, knowing that Lucas had told his mum, and that his mum had taken it upon herself to make his place presentable.

There were two methods of getting upstairs. The first was a spiral staircase situated just behind the front door. The other was a 'tree'. It wasn't an actual tree, but a design that Bas had fallen in love with. The tree began in the middle of the open room, between the kitchen and the front room. It then flowed upwards, into the hallway upstairs, before sprouting out of the ceiling to become incorporate into the roof. He and Zara had spent ages discussing materials and costs. His leopard loved it.

Kathryn was in awe of Bas's den. It was homely and wild all at the same time. Her wolf was very impressed. "This is nice." She grinned at him. "Care to show me my room?"

Bas nodded. "Stairs or..." He tailed off and gestured to the tree.

She followed his gaze. _Hmm, I could use my claws._ She sliced out her claws on her hands, and made a wild jump. Gripping the tree tightly, and making sure each claw embedded deeply before she moved her other hand, she managed the climb. Panting softly she took a seat on the hallway floor, her legs crossed.

Bas took a seat next to her. "Not bad for a wolf." He nudged her playfully, causing her to sprawl back. He leant over her, his hands either side of her head.

Kathryn growled at him, snapping her teeth a couple times for good measure. He laughed. "Oh I'm scared off the big bad wolf girl." She rubbed her nose against his.

He laughed again only this time is was more of a chuckle. "Your room or mine?"

She cocked her head. "Why Bastian, are you presuming I'm going to share your bed?"

He sat back on his hunches, pulling her up with him. He looked at her with those quizzical green eyes, before running his hands through his hair. "I don't want to presume, but I guessed we could share skin privileges whilst you're here."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around her legs. She was taken aback by this beautiful leopard that had led her to the edge. He was honest, sexy and he had a wicked sense of humour. Maybe a year wouldn't be long enough. "What if I get another offer?"

Bas had never felt such possession run through him. "No other man, be he wolf, leopard or human, will touch you whilst I have intimate skin privileges." It was a whispered warning, but he could tell she understood. He stood up. "Now I will show you our room."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she took his out stretched hand and got to her feet. He walked straight ahead to the first door on the right, opposite the stairs. Bas let her walk in first, and heard her whistle with approval.

The bedroom was simplistic; a large circular bed took up the middle floor space. It was a strewn with fluffy pillows. Four doors, which was wardrobe space, was the back wall. There were a few chests and tables, with pictures and posters, but it was the ceiling that was the main feature of this room. The roof over the bedroom was made of glass, the stars and the moon clearly visible from the bed.

Bas dragged Kathryn over and sat with her on the bed looking up. They fell back against the pillows, as they looked at the beautiful night sky.

"It's magical." Kathryn turned to look at Bas. "You're an old romantic at heart."

Bas's leopard settled down, head on its front paws in contentment. "It settles my leopard." He pulled her closer, one arm draped around her shoulders, the other resting on her naval. "It helps me sleep at night." He inhaled her scent of raspberries and chocolate, felt her kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." Bas felt her turn on her side, and followed suit, so she could use his arm as a cushion.

"Wait till tomorrow Kathryn, before you thank me." He nuzzled her hair, felt her giggle.

"Why's that?" She yawned; the long journey and the incredible work out had taken its toll.

"Because you'll have to explain to my sister why the car smells like sex!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Bas yawned and tried to stretch. He was hindered by the woman who had her head on his chest, as well as her legs wrapped round his like ivy. He purred: the rumbling in his chest caused the sleeping beauty to lift her head up at him. "I made you purr again." A smug smile swept over her face, before she settled back down.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, hugging her close. He kissed the top of her head, his leopard warmed to the bone by its current situation.

The phone rang and Bas jumped up to answer it, with Kathryn growling at him. Blowing her a kiss he answered the call.

Lucas Hunters face appeared on the screen. He took one look at Bas's bed hair, his half-dressed appearance and the sleeping women in the bed that could be clearly seen in the corner of the screen.

Lucas grinned. "Didn't take you long, did it?" Bas snarled as Sascha appeared around the side of Lucas, with a baby in her arms.

"Lucas." She scolded her mate, before passing him their daughter. She turned to Bas. "I had a call from Riley saying that he'll be down in about an hour. Hawke was interested in spending some time with Kathryn, before she meets everyone else." She raised an eyebrow at his state of undress, as he stood there, hands on his hips. "May I suggest a shower and some clothes?"

"Sascha, much as everyone adores you, I do believe you have a mean streak." She laughed at him then signed off. Bas walked over to Kathryn and yanked the duvet off. She opened an eye at him.

"I heard what Sascha said. I'm getting up." She grumbled as she stood up. "Bathroom?" He pointed to a door. "Thanks." She grabbed her bag and a towel that was placed on the table. "I like tea, milk and one sugar thanks." She shot a smile over her shoulder.

Kathryn stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over her body. _Oh my God! _She had never slept with anyone she barely knew before. She giggled to herself. _It was fun though._ She searched through Bas's limited shampoos and body washes finding ones she liked. As she washed her hair, she heard the bathroom door open, then close again. "Did you want to play?" She turned to face Bas, who was just wearing his boxers. He nodded at her. She rinsed out her hair, and turned the shower off. Walking out of the shower she pressed her body to his, kissing his lips. He fisted his hands in her hair moaning. Kathryn pulled back, a mischievous grin on her face. "We don't have time." Reaching round him she grabbed two towels, one for her body and one for her hair. He looked her, a mixture of desire and frustration. "Maybe a cold shower will help." She walked away, adding an extra sway to her hips.

Bas groaned. Turning the shower on to coldest setting, he gasped as the water fell on him. His claws sliced out as he tried to fight his erection. He won – barely. He washed thoroughly and grabbed a towel on the side. Walking into the bedroom, he was Kathryn perched on the bed sat in her underwear, wireless hair dryer in hand. He felt his cock twinge. _Best get some tea and coffee on._ The urge to grab her and mark her was overwhelming. Grabbing boxers, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt he pulled them on quickly and got to the kitchen, just as Mercy and Riley walked in.

"Sascha said you'd be an hour." He frowned at them. Riley shrugged and took a seat, as Mercy sniffed the air and scowled. Bas ignored Mercy's stare and began to make breakfast. Toast, fried eggs, and bacon were placed on the table, just as Kathryn entered the room.

"Good morning." She smiled shyly at Mercy and Riley, before slipping into a seat beside Bas. "It looks and smells divine."

Mercy rolled her eyes as Bas smiled back at Kathryn. She knew something had happened last night. A tug down the mating bond snapped her head round to look at Riley. A frown marred his face. She smiled sweetly at him, before placing two of everything on her plate. "I'm hungry all the time now."

Everyone laughed. "It's a family thing." Bas grinned at Kathryn as he put a whole sausage in his mouth.

Kathryn shook her head, before taking two pieces of toast and buttering them. Bas watched she cut each piece into a neat triangle and took a dainty bite. "Do you want eggs and bacon?" She shook her head, her fringe falling across one eye.

"Not a massive fan of either, to be honest. I like poached eggs though."

Bas frowned. "You should have said - I would've made you something else." His arm came to rest on the back of her chair. Oblivious to his sister's glare, he tapped her lightly on the lip. "Anything."

He saw colour streak over her cheek bones and down her neck. "I'll be Ok." He watched her eyes dart to Riley and Mercy, then back to him. He felt her silent request to leave the matter.

He dropped his arm and went back to his breakfast. "What are your plans today Riley?"

Riley swallowed his orange juice. "Hawke wants to meet Kathryn and set up her lecture. We have a very long list of interested people, especially our librarian." He looked at Kathryn, "My brother Drew also wants to meet you, as you're good with submissive wolves."

Kathryn nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It'll be good to lecture again. Recently I've only been using my Psy talents. I really miss the pups." Her sigh was deep, and it caused an aching in Bas's heart. He had to stop himself from sweeping her up into his arms, and holding her close. It took all his leopards' will power.

Kathryn finished putting the plates in the dishwasher, a task she had insisted on doing, and went to the bedroom to get some shoes and a jacket. Bas followed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pressed a light kiss to her neck. She could feel his erection against her bum. She turned in his arms and kissed his lip. He moved his head down to nuzzle at her neck, lazy cat-like strokes across her pulse. "Behave; your sister will be able to scent you on me." The whisper in his ear did nothing to discourage him. Bas bite down on her neck, than ran his tongue over the mark.

Bas lifted his head up and grinned at her 'I'm amused but I won't let you know' expression. He tapped at her butt as she bent down to put on her shoes.

Her scowl was one of amusement. She was more than ready to play with this wolf, just not when his sister could scent it.

On the front porch Riley rested his head upon Mercy's. "You shouldn't judge her till you know her." He silenced her protest with a soft kiss. "She's new, give her chance."

Mercy threw her nose in the air. "What would you do if it was one of your siblings?"

Riley tensed, remembering the time when he hadn't been able to stop the things hurting Brenna, unable to take her pain away. Judd had done that though, and he had never seen his sister more grounded. Drew on the other hand was full of mischief. Also affected by Brenna's ordeal, it had taken a dominant Lieutenant to bring his playful side out again.

"It's hard. I hate seeing Drew or Brenna in any danger or pain. But their happiness now makes it worth it. I'm not saying be all pally with her. Just get to know her first."

Riley pushed a firm kiss to her temple, and walked to the car. Kathryn was already stood there. He guessed she had heard what he had said but didn't let on.

"You ready to tangle with some wolves?" His expression was blank, but the teasing in his voice was evident.

Kathryn looked at him, hair ruffled from the wind. "Bring it on."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hawke was sat in his office, staring at the cupcake that was placed on his desk. The cupcake was topped with pale blue icing - a pale blue that matched the colour of his unusual eyes. Hawke smiled, the memory of licking the icing off Sienna's stomach playing over in his mind. He shook his head, trying to get the image on his mate out of his mind, as he picked up the folder in front of him. This visiting wolf was certainly an interesting character. Dominant Psy abilities, but from what her alpha had discussed with Lucas, she hardly used them. She was much more content on being a wolf and a teacher. Her psychometry could be of huge use. The main reason Hawke had asked to see her though, was because of her thesis on the Mating Bond. He knew a wolf or two who would find her lectures interesting.

Hawke scented a familiar breeze, before the knock at his door came. Another scent accompanied it. "Come in."

Riley stepped in, followed by Kathryn. Hawke scented she was on edge, which was understandable when meeting an alpha. He extended a hand "I presume you're Kathryn, I'm Hawke. Take a seat." He wasn't always so formal, but this wolf/psy put him on edge as well. She was the result of a wolf and a psy falling in love, a child that he and Sienna might have one day.

Her smile was warm. "I didn't realise you were so formal. From the tales I've heard, I was half expecting you to sniff me in welcome."

Hawke couldn't help but roar with laughter at her comment; Riley smirked as Kathryn tilted her head in mild amusement. "Right, so now that awkwardness is out of the way, why don't we discuss why I'm actually here?"

She had balls, Hawke could give her that. She was the same age as Sienna, and he knew if he looked close enough, he would probably see shadows in her eyes, a result of having lived a hard life.

She sat down, and arched an eyebrow at the cupcake. He saw Riley's eyes crinkle before the Lieutenant could put on his usual calm face.

"I hear your mate is a Psy." Kathryn moved her eyes back on to him. "I bet that pissed off the Psy council."

Hawke leant back on his chair, balancing on two legs. "I'm not the only one. Changelings only mate once. In bringing in the Silence, the Psy stopped potential matings. They nearly broke Sascha, making her stifle her gift. We just want to make sure the Psy get a chance to be who they should be, not forced to be emotionless robots."

He saw Kathryn nod through his speech. She knew first-hand the damage the Psy council could do.

"You understand that not all Psy will want to leave the safety of silence. Some gifts need to be controlled. Judd Lauren, I'm sure, will have already told you that."

Hawke's two front chair legs hit the floor. "You know about Judd Lauren?" Many people knew about Sienna and the rest of the family. His fiery X was hard to be kept secret, especially after the damage she did to a certain part of the forest, whilst protecting the rest of the Snow Dancers. However Judd Lauren was an Arrow, a silent team of deadly assassins, who didn't technically exist.

She rolled her eyes at him, possibly the only sign that she had given him that she was much young than him. "Did you expect me to come here without researching all your alliances? Judd's name came up on a very interesting website. I even purchased a badge." She pulled out of her pocket a badge which stated 'I Heart Judd'.

Hawke thought back to the moment when Judd had walked into a Lieutenant meeting, and everyone wearing the t-shirts and badges that Drew had purchase from that website. He had even purchased mugs, which they still used. The end result was Drew spinning through the air, as everyone howled with laughter, before landing on his ass. It had amused Hawkes wolf for weeks.

"Don't let him see you wearing that." Riley raised his cup for Kathryn to inspect, than giggle at.

Hawke stood up and opened the door. "You might as well meet the submissive wolves. They're with Walker at the moment. Then I can give you a tour of our territory, whilst we discuss your thesis."

Kathryn nodded at his plan. This alpha was very much in control, but she had stood toe to toe with her own alpha, and he didn't faze her. Wolves liked to see backbone.

They took a short walk down the white zone, as Hawke called it. She saw a tall man with pale green eyes, watching 15 pups do laps. She smiled, remembered doing the same. She had hated it at the time, and although she carried extra weight, she loved letting the wolf run free through the grass.

Walker turned and raised a hand in hello at them, before turning back to the pups. _He knows what he's doing. _Kathryn's wolf approved of this Psy. He commanded respect but didn't totally intimidate the young wolves at his feet.

Kathryn had a very interesting chat with Walker. He was another psy that had matted with a changeling. _Maybe it's not that uncommon. _He agreed that the lecture would be of interest to a lot of the younger wolves, as well as most of the adults.

Hawke took her on a walk just outside of the white zone. They walked in a comfortable silence, before coming to a stop near a stream. They sat, basking in the afternoon sun.

She observed his face, as they sat. He was a very handsome wolf. His hair silvery gold and his eyes an unusual shade of ice blue. She recognised that his wolf was very near the surface, no doubt a direct result of him becoming an alpha at just 15.

"How did you meet your mate?" She was intrigued. His story was unusual, and it fascinated her.

He looked at her through one eye, the sun shining on his skin, making it glow. "Sienna was a pain in my ass from day one. My wolf craved the scent of her, even though she was a child. Somehow my wolf knew she was the one, even before I did, before I even accepted I had feelings for her."

Kathryn listened in silence, hearing the emotion in his voice. Hearing the strength he drew from just uttering his mate's name.

"Sienna never gave up on me. When I told her about Rissa, she still fought for me, for us. She pushed me to be a better man – a better wold. She gave me everything, and eventually I gave her everything back." His voice broke, his chest rising heavily.

Kathryn stared at him, a beautiful man with a heart full of pain, brought to his knees by a dangerous but beautiful psy. Such a thing should be impossible, but it wasn't. She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand.

She made a mental note to talk to his mate about her version of events. It would make a wonderful piece on inter-race matings. Her psy-changeling part of the thesis was supposed to be empty; however she was coming across more and more of them.

Rising to her feet, she brushed of her jeans. Hawke rose with her. "Do you want to eat with me, Sienna and her family next week? I promise we don't bite… Well much." The snap of his teeth, reminded her of her Dad and his playfulness. She would have been heartless to refuse.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Lucas greeted Hawke with a slap on the back and a grin. "I heard you and Sienna got caught with the housewarming present I gave you."

Hawke's scowl did nothing to dim the grin on Lucas's face. He felt a tug on his hand as Sascha scolded him, before she planted a kiss on Hawke's cheek. Once upon a time it would have driven him crazy, but now that Hawke was happily mated it no longer bothered Lucas's panther.

Lucas slipped into his seat at the head of the table next to Sascha. Hawke and Sienna were on his left. The Sentinels and the Lieutenants were scattered around the table. Hawke had pulled all his Lieutenants from their normal duties as this was such an important meeting. Nathan, Tammy, Walker and Laura were sat next to each other, the healers deep in discussion. Lucas nodded at Hawke when the last couple entered, a rather sheepish looking Vaughn and Faith. Lucas smirked. "Now that we're all present, we'd like to thank you all for coming – even though I'm sure there are better things you would rather be doing." Vaughn looked straight at him, a sated smile on his face

Hawke stood up. "We wanted to welcome Kathryn to the area." He gestured towards her. She was sat between Matthias, the gentle giant, and Alexei, the youngest of the Lieutenants. Luca's raised an eye at the arrangement, but said nothing. _Bas may have something to say about that._

Hawke continued. "She will be working with the submissive pups as well as conducting a couple lectures on the Mating Bond. There will be four lectures in total, make sure everyone who wants to signs up, and on the proper sheet. Now I also need someone to show Kathryn to other mated pairs in the area."

Matthias's voiced boomed across the room. "I would be more than happy to escort this pretty Lady." A groan from the female members of the table sounded, as well as a couple of garbled protests, made Hawke growl loudly to get them to pay attention. Everyone went silent. Hawke pointed a glare at Matthias. "No funny business. Her alpha is the 'me' equivalent in England."

Matthias just smiled at him.

Over three hours later, they finally left the room, a little stiff and in need of some relaxation. Matthias had offered to escort her home, but Kathryn had declined. She caught up with Bas, who had been in the finance part of the den, just as he was about to leave.

"Can I grab a lift back with you?" He replied by opening the door for her. She slipped in and smiled at him. "Thanks."

They drove back listening to the sounds of The Beatles washing over them.

"I didn't realise you were in to the classics."

A smile played on his lips. "It reminds me not to take life to seriously someone times." They listened to the singing, taking the great poetry of the lyrics, casting casual glances at each other now and then. Sexual tension fizzed through the air, although neither acknowledged it. Being in a car with Bas would always carry this sexual need. It would be a constant reminder of that night first night in San Francisco.

Her hand reached for his leg. "Don't." The gentleness at which it was said did nothing to stop the pain from slicing through her like a knife.

Bas settled himself on his sofa; with a book he had no intention of reading. He sighed. Being in such close proximity to Kathryn drove his leopard wild. He knew he'd hurt her when he had said no to her. He hadn't wanted to, but he needed to get his head clear, instead of focussing on her throaty laugh and soft skin. He shook his head, trying to put a coherent thought together. She had slid silently past him to the guest room when they got back. He could smell her confusion. He downed his beer in one gulp, and shifted, the pleasure/pain rippling through his body. His roared then shot of through the open front door and into the black of the night.

Kathryn heard Bas roar, than the scrapping of claws on the carpet. Silence filled the house. She fell on the bed face first, screaming out her anger in to the pillow. What a situation she was in. She didn't like possessive guys. Kathryn preferred her freedom, but it had burned when he had denied her skin privileges. She had viewed sex much like her alpha, a way to release some tension with a good friend, of which she had two. Christian had often joked that they should get to bed together. It had never happened, and she was sure it never would. His friendship meant the world to her. She really needed him now though. No one understood her like him.

She walked round the room, ending up beside a mirror. She studied her reflection. _Man alive I need some sleep. _Dark bags were visible, and she seemed to have this frown line. Practically crawling to the bed she clambered in. Tomorrow was a busy going to be a long day.

Riley leaned back in the porch swing, a beer in his hand. The meeting had been relatively straight forward; however Mercy had decided to talk to Lucas about changing her maternity leave and her replacement. He recognised a familiar sent, and walked in doors to grab a pair of sweats. Moments later he was throwing them at a leopard, who growled at him before shifting and pulling them on.

"Mercy not back yet?" Bas leaned against a tree, arms folded across his chest.

Riley shook his head; taking in Bas's shaking hands. "Want to talk about it?"

Bas looked at him sharply, his eyes amber of the leopard. "Talk about what?" His eyes never left Riley's who was looking somewhat bemused.

"You have it bad. The girl, Kathryn, you like her. Mercy's been going crazy about how she doesn't trust any female near her brother. Add the fact she's a wolf makes it pretty interesting for the rest of us to watch."

Bas swore, turning the air blue, while Riley let a smile play on his face. "Why don't you talk to her? From what I've seen she's very intelligent, and I think she likes you too. Just don't try to baby her. She might be a maternal, but I wouldn't like to piss her off."

Bas paced, he was so unsettled. Talking to Riley about this felt strange - Riley was a wolf and it went against his leopard's instincts to confide in his sister's mate.

"I turned her down in the car ride home. She went to touch me and I said no. Now she won't talk to me, and I have no idea what to do."

He watched at Riley sipped his beer, eyes closed. This was Riley's pose for situations that required a great deal of thought. _Great! I must have messed up bad._

Riley had never see Bas like this. Bas was one of the most laid back leopards he had ever met, who was always ready with a quick quip on the end of this tongue. This Bas before him was pacing, hands fisting and his eyes were pure leopard. The situation was so dissimilar from anything he had experienced in the past. Sure he fucked up with Mercy, but being a dominant she was always ready to tell him when he'd crossed the line. Riley had never dealt on an intimate level with a maternal dominant. It was well-known that they were the back bone of the pack, keeping the pups out of mischief and making sure the other members of the pack had enough support so that they didn't get lost in the sea of dominant's.

"Take her out for the day as a way of apologising, but like I said don't baby her. Talk to Sascha as well. She would have gotten a read on your emotional signature."

Bas nodded, knowing that the advice was sound. Sascha would be able to help. He just hoped he hadn't pushed Kathryn too far away already.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Lucas had Sascha curled up on his lap as he sat on the sofa, with Nadiya safely sleeping in her cot. Times like these made him realise how lucky he was. A purr vibrated through his chest making his mate giggle. He looked down in to her cardinal eyes, and watched the stars sparkle. She reached up with a kiss, and he returned it, running his hand over her thigh. She moaned into him, as he nibbled on her lower lip. A sent on the air, made him pull up his head. Sascha looked at him.

"Is someone here?" Being a Psy, she didn't have the strong sense of smell he did.

He cocked his head "It's Bastian Smith, Mercy's eldest brother."

Sascha nodded as she stood up and pulled on a long cardigan to cover up her shorts and vest top. A minute later there was a knock at the door. Bas walked in wearing just sweats, and looking confused and angry.

Lucas eyed him wearily, recognising the emotions that played on the young leopards face. He pulled out a chair. "Sit." It was the command of an alpha. Bas sat now, and took the mug of coffee Sascha had placed in front of him.

Sascha sat opposite Bas, her eyes black, like the only did when she expending large amounts of Psy energy. "Tell me about it."

Her gentle approach was all it took for Bas crumble. Lucas patted Bas's arm, knowing that the young leopard need the touch of pack. "I think I messed things up with Kathryn."

Sascha nodded and cocked her head at Lucas, indicating she wanted some privacy with Bas.

Lucas winked and kissed her swiftly on the lips, before leaving the room. He wasn't upset; he could go spend time with his princess.

Sascha studied Bas. He shifted in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable. "You and Kathryn feel an attraction to one another, yes?"

He nodded, hands clasped round the cup of coffee he was yet to drink.

"Have you had sex?" Sascha thought it was better to ask, than reveal that most of the pack already knew.

He nodded again, seemingly too numb to talk.

Sascha concentrated on him. His emotions were all over the place, anger confusion, but something else was there also. Something she had seen before. She gasped. She needed to talk to Faith.

He looked at her sharply. "What?"

She toyed with telling him. _Would it help the situation or make it worse?_ "There's a connection between you and Kathryn." She stopped. He would have to make up his mind to start what had begun between the two of them.

He sipped the coffee, which Sascha suspected was cold, eyes closed if deep in thought. "I think I get what you're trying to say. She tried to touch me in the car and I said no. Now she's not talking to me, and I know I've hurt her." He sighed, eyes looking tired. "

Sascha blinked at him. "Why did you say no?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. She confuses me. She's everything you could want in a partner, but she's a wolf." His hands trembled. "I feel so much for her, but it's too soon."

Sascha understood what he meant. "Love can to bowl you over when you're not even expecting it. It's your choice if you want to take the next step." She paused, letting her words sink in. "I think you need to tell her how you feel, get your emotions out in the open."

"We already agreed on a sexual relationship whilst she's here." Bas spoke softly, as if embarrassed by his confession.

"But now you want more?" He nodded at her question, words seeming to fail him. "You need to tell her. Explain how you feel."

She walked round to place her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "Go and tell her."

He stood and made his way to the front door.

"Bas?" He turned to look at her. "Please come by again. You know I'm always around to listen to a pack mate.

He gave her a small smile and disappeared out the door.

Sascha walked to the bedroom, needing the touch of Lucas. There he was their daughter his arms, gazing at her with love in his eyes. She leant against the door, just watching them. _This shouldn't be possible. _Yet somehow it was, and here she was, her heart brimming with love for the family she had.

Lucas smiled at her and placed Naya back in her cot. He reached for her hand, and dragged her into an embrace, kissing her on her forehead, cheeks and lips. Sweeping her up into his arms, he carried her to their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.

_I will never get used to the way he takes my breath away._ Lucas laid next to her nuzzling at her neck as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and brought her to the edge of pleasure.

Bas returned to his house to find all the lights off. Creeping up the stairs, he saw the door was open to her bedroom. He looked in. She was sleeping on her side, hands clutching at the pillow. He wanted nothing more to crawl next to her and sooth her sleep, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to think about what he was going to say.

In his room, he stripped and showered, letting the hot water loosen his stiffened muscles. He pulled on some boxers, before lying back on his bed, the stars twinkling above him. They reminded him of Sascha's and Faith's eyes, twinkling stars that held a depth of power. He sighed and let sleep take him under. He knew is dreams would be filled with hazel eyes, a throaty laugh and soft curves.

Kathryn woke with a start, sunlight streaming in through the window. There was a note next to her.

_I'm sorry for yesterday. Please let me make you dinner and explain my actions._

_Bas_

She scanned the note and groaned. She had dinner with the Lauren's and Hawke tonight. She jumped in to a clean dress, cardigan and sandals, before walking down stairs. Bas was already gone. _Damn it._ She checked the clock, Hawke would be here soon. How had she managed to sleep so long? Kathryn found a pen and paper and scribbled her plans, leaving it on the kitchen pin board. She found herself smiling at the picture of him and his family. The red hair was distinct throughout the family. Grabbing an apple, she stood on the porch and waited for Hawke to appear. Minutes later the car came round the front of the house.

"I have a question for you." She called to him as she walked towards the car.

"What would that be?" He reminded her of her alpha - strong, dependable, but ruthless towards anyone who threatened the good of the pack.

She climbed into her seat. "Why do people insist on picking me up in a car, instead of asking me to shift?" She looked at him, to find his eyes already on her.

"Lucas mentioned that you alpha said you don't like being pushed into things, and that you don't like getting sweaty." There was no smile on his face, but his eyes twinkled with obvious amusement."

Kathryn rolled her eyes but said no more. She didn't mind shifting, her over generous curves just made people think she wasn't in to exercise.

The pulled up at the Snow Dancer den. They were greeted by Sienna and Judd who were stood by the garage entrance. Sienna went straight to Hawke who pulled her into a hug. Judd gave her a small smile, before clearing his throat.

"I do believe dinner is almost ready, and Lara said something about pulling rank if anyone was late."

They walked together, the chatter washing over Kathryn, as she wondered what Bas was up to, and if he had gotten her note.

Hawke's phone beeped. Pulling it out he frowned. "I need to take a detour, won't take long." Pressing a kiss to Sienna's temple, he jogged back in the direction they had just come from.

Sienna shrugged at them and continued walking. "The alpha does what the alpha wants."

Kathryn laughed with her, instantly feeling at ease.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Hawke kissed the top of Sienna's head before sitting down next to her, placing his hand on her thigh. He looked across the table at Kathryn, who was sat next to Judd and Laura. Kathryn was listening to Brenna, who was leant across Judd. She caught his gaze and gave him a smile, before returning her attention back to the talkative blonde.

"That was quick." Her eyes flicked to Kathryn. "She seems at home." His mate kissed the stubble on his cheek. "Do you think she'll stay longer than a year?"

He turned to Sienna, looking into her unique cardinal eyes that blazed with stars. "Maybe. From what Riley said she's being stalked by Bastian Smith, and you know what those leopards are like." Sienna laughed a sound he would never tire of hearing.

Walker stood at the end of the table, and everyone went silent. "I think it would be appropriate to thank our guest for coming tonight."

"She was incredible brave facing you lot." Hawke's comment got a chuckle from the children, Toby and Marlee. Walker just gave him a look before continuing. "Kathryn, I hope you feel like joining us again whilst you stay in San Francisco."

They raised they glasses in a cheer. Dinner time at the Laurens was very different from eating with the rest of the pack. Judd always seemed to materialise food in front of everyone, and Marlee was forever hovering drinks just out of reach. The pup like nature of her prank made Hawke's heart swell with pride. This was his family.

Kathryn watched the Laurens interact, and started to feel homesick. She missed her mum and dad, and her alpha. Christian was her best friend, despite his rank and the age gap. He seemed to understand her like no one else.

She caught Hawke's eye. "Can I make a quick video call?"

If Hawke was surprised he didn't show it. "Of course, there's a private room you can use at the bottom of the corridor." She nodded her thanks, and left the table.

The room was easy enough to find. Inside she slipped into a chair and turned on the TV that was connected to the phone. Dialling the familiar number, she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She checked the time. It was 7pm, which meant it was around 2am London time. _Let's hope he's in a good mood._

"I swear to bloody God, if someone isn't bleeding I don't want to fucking know." The bad temper of her alpha made her giggle.

"I thought you'd be getting laid, not sleeping with a teddy bear." More cursing than a familiar crop of black hair appeared on-screen. Blinking eyes looked at her, his lips curled into a smile,

"Seen as you're in new territory, I thought you would have bagged a kitten by now." He ran his hands through his hair, before studying her carefully. She tried to keep a cool, but she was well aware of his all-seeing eyes. "I do declare Miss Hill; I hint a subtle glow about you." He pretended to sniff her, even though they were a whole ocean apart. "My, my, do I smell a kitten on thee?"

She gave him the look. The one she reserved for dealing with her most tiresome students. He gave her the same look back.

She cracked first. "I had sex with a leopard I'm staying with. He's gorgeous, strong and very smart. My God Christian we had sex in his car, and then we slept in his bed and cuddled! He smells like bonfires and sex! The sex was fucking fantastic - fast and hard, and tender all at the same time." She paused for breath, her chest heaving with the emotional out pour.

Christian stood there and blinked at her, a look of shock upon his face. "Christ Kathryn! I was joking you know"

She put her head in her hands, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what to do, I've been here two days and I've already jumped into bed with a leopard." She looked up at the screen. "I think I really like him."

Christian sighed, shaking his head. "You were supposed to be the sensible one - the one who never did anything stupid or crazy or out of routine." He shook his head again. "If I could I would come drag you home in a heartbeat, you know I would, Cakes. But we made an arrangement; I could try to swing by in a couple of months though." The use of the nickname that he used made her smile. "That's my Cakes. Now tell me more about this leopard and let me see if I can help."

An hour later she immerged from the room to see Sienna stood outside. "Hawke asked me to see if you were ok." The girl's concern was clear, and Kathryn had guessed her eyes were still red and slightly swollen.

"I'm Ok, just a bit homesick." She tried to smile, but she knew it didn't quite meet her eyes.

Sienna nodded and smiled back. "A couple of us are going to a bar next week, Jose's? Fancy coming with us?"

Kathryn narrowed her eyes just a bit. She didn't like pity. "Are you asking me because you want me to come, or because Hawke's making you?"

Sienna snorted and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hawke may be my mate, but I'm not on a leash. We invited the leopards as well. You can hang out with us instead of the seniors."

Kathryn thought it over. At her age most changelings were novice soldiers or soldiers, but because of her being a maternal she had chosen a teaching course at the age of 16 and excelled. Her thesis was unique.

"Sounds fun. I could do with letting off some steam."

Sienna smiled and they walked back to the Laurens room, giggling like school children.

Bas stood by the front door, listening for the sound of a car. The second he heard it he was out on the porch. Hawke got out with Kathryn, and brought her up the steps. Her eyes were shinning. "Thanks for today."

Hawke smiled, and kissed her cheek. Bas frowned. Skin privileges weren't given easily, but Kathryn seemed to radiate warmth that touched everyone.

Hawke nodded at Bas, and ignoring the car, shifted into a silver gold wolf and ran off into the night.

Kathryn turned to look at him, the smile slipping from her face. "What?"

He decided not to answer straight away, and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. She followed him and took a seat on one of the high bar stools.

"What's your problem? I left you a note telling you where I was" Her tone was sharp, a complete contrast to the warm softness of her features.

"I'm pissed you spent the night with wolves." His tone was soft. He didn't want to scare her with the depth of emotion he felt when had read the note that she'd left him stating that she was staying for dinner with Hawke and the Laurens.

She played with her hair, running it through her lips. "Christ Bas, it was dinner – with the Laurens, who are all mated! And in case you forgot, I'm a wolf too." She jumped out of her seat and stomped away up the stairs. He heard a door slam.

Sat on the bed, Kathryn felt the tears fall over her cheeks. She had never been with a dominant male before. He intimidated her with his possessive nature, and she wasn't used to it. She swiped at her face with the back of her hand. Her wolf paced, pissed off and agitated. She began to strip, needing to shift. A knock at her door stopped her. She yanked it open, dressed only in her jeans and bra, and found herself looking into the eyes of a leopard wearing a human's skin.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Kathryn growled when she saw Bas, she was in no mood to discuss what had just happened. "Leave me alone." She tried to shut the door, but he held it open his eyes burning her skin.

"I want to talk. I'm sorry." He looked sheepish, although his eyes were still leopard.

She gulped, and let him in the room. He stood as she sat on the bed. She held a cushion in front of her, a comfort. "Talk then." Kathryn had never been one for playing games. She may be inexperienced when it came to relationships, but she was damn well not going to let Bas know that.

He swayed on his feet, his eyes never leaving hers. "I like you a lot, and I don't know how to deal with it. I've had girlfriends, but not one has ever made me feel like you do." He kneeled in front of her, pulling her to the edge of bed, and tossing aside the cushion. He placed his hands on top of hers, which were now resting on her legs. "In two days, I feel you in my heart, in my skin."

She raised her eyes to look at his, full of love and honesty. Her heart skipped a beat with lust, and she gently placed her lips on his, as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Bas moaned and gripped her waist, pushing her backwards on the bed, nestling his lower body between her thighs. He broke the kiss, to nuzzle at her neck. "I won't have sex with you tonight, but I will pet you." He kissed her ear lobe, and began to trail kisses across her neck and shoulders, back up to her mouth. She bit his lower lip gently and he purred. He felt her giggle, and Bas rubbed his nose against hers, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Bas, I think…" He stopped her by kissing her hard on the mouth, his tongue meeting hers in a passionate dance of wills.

"You don't have to say anything. Let tonight be what it is." He brushed her hair off her face, a tender gesture. He didn't want to scare her with that fact that he had just felt the mating dance kick in. He would tell her tomorrow.

"I love you." Something snapped within them both, and a rush of energy swept through them and into each other.

He gasped at the same time as she did. "Kathryn did we just?" Words failed him as he felt the mating bond tying him to the beautiful wolf he was lying on top of.

She smiled at him, tears falling over her cheeks. "I love you Bastian Smith with all my heart."

He was confused. "How did you know?"

She leant forward to take a playful lick at his nose. "Expert on the mating bond, or did you forget?"

He took a moment to think then lunged at her, sending her backwards laughing. "I love you too, my sexy wolf."

He kissed her hard, tilting her head to claim her mouth with his tongue. He felt her run her hands over his back, and slipping underneath his t-shirt. Pulling away from her, he pulled if off over his head and dropped it the floor. He felt her eyes feast upon him. She reached up and stroked his chest, feeling the softness of his chest hair. She wiggled up and planted soft kisses across it. His hands moved to her waist, keeping them connected. Her teeth grazed his nipple, and he purred. Kathryn giggled and did it again – a teasing graze of the teeth followed by a soft kiss. He moaned again, hands tightening on her. Her breath was hot on his skin. With a quick swipe of his claw, her bra fell away.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "That happened to be my favourite bra, not to mention an expensive one."

"I'm sorry." He nuzzled her neck as he said his apology. "Can I buy you a new one?"

Kathryn sighed as her kissed her neck losing all train of thought. She pulled his head up to look at him and smiled. "I thought you said no sex tonight."

A cheeky smiled appeared on his handsome face. "I may have changed my mind."

He rolled over suddenly, taking Kathryn with him. They ended up lying side by side legs entwined. He kissed her lips. "I must say, being in bed with you is very nice."

She giggled at his complement, as she stroked her hand over the hard muscle of his stomach. "You really have no right to look as good naked as you do in slacks."

He kissed her pouted lips, hushing her. He shifted slightly so that he was raised above her, his hand gently cupping her breast.

She moaned into his mouth when he circled the nipple with his thumb. He broke the kiss, and dropped his head to take it in his mouth. Kathryn's hand fisted in his hair as the pleasure broke over her.

Tugging him back up, she saw him note that her eyes had gone wolf. "I'm out of patience." Her nails dug into his scalp slightly. "I need you now."

He stood to yank off his jeans, pants and socks. He pulled her to the edge of the bed by her feet, making Kathryn squeal and giggle. He un-buttoned her jeans, and pulled them down gently, savouring the warm soft look of her skin.

She blushed crimson and tried to use her hands to cover herself up, but Bas stopped her.

"You're beautiful." His comment made her raise her head to meet his sincere eyes. He slipped her panties down too, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal. _I've never felt so wanted or so sexy. _He slipped back in to her arms.

"Tell me if I get too heavy." He planted kisses at the corners of her smiling mouth.

She snorted. "Bas, I think we'll be ok." His erection was nudging against her, making her frustrated. Still he continued with his kisses over her face and neck.

She shifted her hips slightly, and then bit his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. "Please Bas."

_Her wish is my command._ Grabbing her waist with one hand, and supporting himself with the other, he thrust into her making her cry out in pleasure, her nails raking down his back. He groaned as he thrust into her again, feeling her clench her muscles around him.

They moved together, him thrusting and her grinding, the moans of pleasure in sync. He nuzzled her neck, as she pricked her claws into his back.

Her legs began to shake and then her whole body. "Come for me, Kathryn." Suddenly she was melting beneath him, claws in his skin as she let the pleasure sweep through her whole body. "Oh Bas." His name came out as a breathless caress, and it was his undoing. He groaned and stiffened his body, before coming to a stop. He kissed her passionately, his tongue dancing over hers.

She sighed with happiness, as he shifted to the left and pulled her to him, a tangle of hot sweaty limbs. She snuggled up close to him, hearing and feeling his heartbeat. The sound was smoothing.

Bas stroked her hair as he purred. He had never felt this happy. He was mated to a feisty wolf, whose bite was actually quite nice. He would have to speak to Lucas. Kathryn was part Psy, and they would need to know if she was getting enough bio-feedback. He saw her phone on the bed side table flash a couple of times. _It can wait till morning._ His mate was already asleep. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. He let his eyes close and fell into a dreamless sleep,


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sun light streaked in through the window, casting small shadows over the sleeping lovers.

Kathryn stirred, a slight headache throbbing in her temples. She got up, slipped a t-shirt and some shorts on, and made her way to the kitchen, in search of painkillers.

She stood looking out the window, the aching in her head not dulling. The sun was bright in the crisp morning. The trees were green and everything seemed right, yet for some reason she had this knowing of wrongness in her mind – of danger to come. A bleep from the kitchen table caught her attention. She picked up her phone to find various texts from Christian. The newest one read _**RING ME ASAP AND FIND LUCAS. **_Slightly puzzled she rang him, wondering what could have been so urgent.

"Where the hell have you been?" Christians roar echoed through the phone, making her cringe. He never shouted at her. "What the fuck did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Her puzzlement deepened. "I was sleeping."

Christian sighed down the phone at her, and she could almost picture him tapping his fingers on his deck in frustration. "You father just told me, you are no longer in our web… Please explain to me how this happened!"

Realisation registered through her, and she quickly opened hey psychic eye. She saw her star, flaming bright and true. It was linked by a fine, but unbreakable thread to a strong silent star. _Bas._ That was it. Just the two of them. Dread and horror rocked her body. "I mated with Bas last night!"

She heard nothing on the end of the phone, then suddenly, "Get yours and his fucking backsides to Lucas's now! No questions!"

He hung up, and Kathryn ran to the guest room where Bas lay sleeping. "Bas wake up!"

A groggy red-head poked itself out from under the duvet. "Where's the fire?" He protested.

Kathryn chucked him some clothes. "We have to get to Lucas's. My alpha just rang."

The urgency in her voice was clear to hear. Bas didn't take the clothes but shifted instead. Following his lead, Kathryn shifted too and they ran out the house side by side, leopard and wolf.

The run through the forest was breath-taking in the crisp morning air. The earth beneath their feet was dry and the leaves made crisp snapping noises as they ran between the trees.

Kathryn took in the views and the woody smells the filled the air, feeling truly at home for the first time since she arrived.

Bas looked across at the wolf that ran beside him. She was pure black with dainty white socks. She looked stunning as she ran smoothly along side him.

They arrived at Lucas's less than twenty minutes later, both panting and both exceedingly hot and sweaty.

Bas shifted first, not caring that he was nude. Lucas appeared at the front door and chucked him two pairs of sweats and a large t-shirts.

Bas passed them Kathryn, who shifted and pulled them on. The t-shirt was much too big, and it made her seem a lot younger than she actually was.

They jogged to the kitchen to find Lucas and Sascha stood there, also with Judd and Hawke. To the left of Judd was a familiar face.

"Christian!" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as he lifted her off the ground in a massive hug, which left her slightly breathless.

"Hey Cakes." His voice was slightly gruff with emotion. He looked tired and grouchy.

She stared at him. "How did you get here so fast?"

A slight sigh from behind her, made her whirl round in enough time to see Judd sink into a chair with a huge plate of chilli in front of him.

"Teleported, Judd was quite fast." The smugness in her alpha's voice made her want to giggle, but there was a more pressing issue.

With everyone finally seated round the table, and with Judd now able to concentrate after finishing his plate, Lucas cleared his throat.

"We need to discuss what is going to happen next." Lucas wondered if he looked as grim as he felt. "We can't break a mating bond, but if we do nothing, both of you will die." He looked across at Bas and Kathryn, their hands entwined on the table. To be a mated pair was a wonderful thing.

Bas cleared his throat. "We need to be blood bonded with you or Christian. That's the only way this will work."

Lucas looked at Christian, to find the other alpha was already looking at him. Lucas was very protective of his pack and wouldn't let any of them come to any harm. He also knew that Mercy would go crazy if Lucas let her brother be shipped off to England without even fighting for him.

Lucas cleared his throat again. "Seen as Bas is the more dominant in the pair, and because they are already here, it would make sense to have them blood bonded to me."

Christian shook his head. "No way! Remember she's only on loan for a year. Her family is Psy, if we blood bond them to me, their mini web stays unaffected."

Lucas growled. "We have our own mini web here. And Bas has family in that web too."

Christian stood, his chair tumbling to the floor, his eyes amber of the wolf. Lucas stood too, eyes carefully trained on the other alpha "I will not lose her, just because she's mated." He took a step backwards, his arms folded across his chest. "She is an important part of Willoughby Chase. We lose her and we lose some of our status."

Christian didn't mean to sound so hollow, but the thought of losing his best friend made his feel weak, and he would be damned if he would let the Alpha of Dark River know that. He saw tears in Kathryn's eyes, but before he could say anything, she was gone. Bas made to follow her, but he held out a hand as a sign to stop. "Let me."

Bas snarled, but sat back down, his distaste for Christian written all over his face.

It wasn't hard to find Kathryn. She was sat against a tree, arms hugging her knees. She didn't acknowledge him as he sat down beside her.

"I didn't mean it to sound so business like." He reached out to tuck a strand of her behind her ear. She flinched away, making him cringe. She had never been scared of him. "Please Cakes. It would kill me to lose you."

The use of the nickname made her turn round and meet his gaze. "Christian, I have never been so pissed off with you." She was always cute when she was angry and today was no exception. "You made me feel like a tool that you use to gain status."

He let her ramble for a few more minutes, before pulling her onto his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. He kissed her temple. "Now shhh. You know I worship the ground you walk one." He tapped her lightly on the lips when she made to interrupt him. "You also know that you are my best friend, which is the main reason I don't want to let you blood bond to Lucas."

Kathryn pouted, and he sighed again. Pulling out his phone, he picked a song and hit play.

The notes of Moondance began playing, and Christian stood up, pulling her with him, and twirled her round. He held her hand and her waist as they waltzed in the sunlight.

"You always do this." Kathryn felt the anger disappear "You charm the anger out of me." She nestled her head against his chest. She felt him smile, as they swayed.

"Cakes, I'm happy that you're happy." He stopped swaying, and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm just going to miss you."

She hugged him, her hands round his waist, as he rested his chin on top of his. They swayed to the music, tears running silently down both of their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Bas watched from the window. He saw them sway together to the smooth music. Jealously coursed through him and it took all his will power to just watch, instead of marching over and breaking the pair apart.

Lucas appeared at his side, beer in hand. Bas took it and tilted his head in thanks. He felt Lucas's eyes on him and growled lightly as a warning.

Lucas chucked. "There's another way of doing this you know. Take a leaf out of your sister's book." Lucas patted his arm and walked off.

Bas narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. He snapped his fingers as the idea popped in his head. He walked back to the kitchen as he saw Kathryn and her Alpha walking back towards the house.

Christian and Kathryn walked back to the house arm in arm. She felt weighted. Nothing had been resolved. Her mind drifted back to the first day she had met Bas. She had been struck by how red is hair was, and how tall he was. A kiss to her temple brought her back to the present day as she sat down next to Bas again, and slipped her hand into his. He offered her a warm smile and a kiss to the lips, before he turned to look at Christian.

"I think there is a way that we can get round this whole 'who goes to whose pack' thing."

Christian nodded for Bad to continue. Kathryn was puzzled. _What does he mean?_

Bas looked at them both, a grin from ear to ear. "Blood bond Kathryn back to you. It won't affect me, as I'm the more dominant one. That way, Kathryn gets the feedback she needs, as well as not breaking the mating bond."

Kathryn's brain was in over drive, thinking about Bas's proposition. She knew Mercy was in similar situation. "What if it puts too much pressure on the mating bond? Would it break?" The panic was easy to hear in her voice. She struggled to control her breathing.

She felt a pressure on her hand as Bas brought them to her lips to kiss then gently.

"Nothing is going to break us apart. I promise you that." His smile filled her with re-assurance, and she nodded at Lucas and Christian.

Christian pulled out his phone. "I'll talk to your father. We should be able to get the blood bond done tomorrow."

Lucas looked confused. "Why not today?" The longer they are connected, the higher the risk of permanent damage."

Christian sighed. _Bloody leopards. _"We have certain things we have to prepare for the blood bond. Usually we would have ceremony, but we don't have enough time to fly people out. At the very least I want the correct passages used." He looked directly at Kathryn. "You will need some sleep before tomorrow."

Lucas stood up. "Not to piss all over your idea, but you can't wait. We risk losing them both if we do." He gave Kathryn a small smile. "And I would hate to miss out on hearing her lecture about the mating bond."

Sascha hit Lucas hard in the ribs, as Bas tried desperately to hold in a chuckle. Christian narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

"Fine, I need a knife."

A knife materialised on the table in front of Judd. He handed it to Christian without a word.

Kathryn stood up and walked over to Christian and held out her hand.

"I pledge myself to the pack of Willoughby Chase. I pledge myself to the Alpha, Christian. I promise to protect the pack under any circumstances. "

She shook as she cut her hand, a thin line of blood appearing. She bit her lip to stop a moan of pain escaping her lips.

Christian stood before her, and took the knife from her hands. "I, the Alpha, promise to protect you and any Psy that need protection in the future."

Christian mimicked Kathryn's slice, and they pressed their palms together, the blood mingling.

Bas was the first to speak. "Check the web."

Kathryn closed her eyes and felt herself open them again to the physic world. There she was glowing brightly. She was now connected to Christian again. She could also see the other lieutenants and her family members. _Home. _There was a thread linking her to someone through the darkness, but she couldn't follow it.

She opened her eyes back up and smiled. "Everything is back to normal." She glanced at Bas. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled at her. "Fine, I think."

She walked over and immersed herself in the scent of him, bonfires and grass, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Christian, do you have to get back tonight?" Her Alpha shook his head.

"You can come stay with us. Bas has a guest room that is now vacant."

She didn't miss the smirks and grins that seemed to spread across everyone's faces. She blushed scarlet, and hid her face in Bas's jacket, feeling him chuckle.

When they arrived at Bas's, Christian excused himself, saying he was going for a shower. Bas pulled Kathryn on to his lap as he sat on the sofa. He wrapped his arms around her. "I nearly lost you today." The emotion in his voice was hard to miss.

Kathryn bent her head and kissed his lips softly. "You will never lose me. I promise you that." Her heart was thumping in her chest as emotion coursed through her, almost suffocating her. She knew that would never happen though. Bas would always be there to help her keep her head above water.

Lucas sprawled out on his bed, waiting for Sascha to come in, after putting his darling daughter to bed. His mind wandered over the day's events. It was a close call on the Bas and Kathryn situation. He was glad it had worked it 'self out though. They had enough to think about with the Pure Psy.

Sascha climbed in next to him, curling into his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple and closed his arms protectively around her. He understood the fierce emotions that Bas felt towards Kathryn, for he had them for the beautiful, sexy Psy in bed with him now.

"They make a good couple you know. The bond between them is as strong as any I've felt."

Sascha's soothing words helped. He leaned into kiss her, losing himself in her scent.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Kathryn looked in the long mirror and sighed at her reflection. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face, the purple hue contrasting with the bright hazel of her eyes. The dress that had been brought, stuck on her, altered, ripped off her and then placed back on her was a flattering black wrap dress. The low plunge on the front was almost indecent, and the wickedly high heels on her feet were hurting already. She sighed again and walked carefully out of the door into the arms of Bas, who had been waiting impatiently outside.

Bas whistled appreciatively when he looked at his mate. She looked stunning, and the shy, almost bashful smile on her face was endearing. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close for a deep kiss. She laughed at him.

"Careful not to smudge my lipstick or Sascha will have your coat for a rug."

Bas laughed with her, and they walked down to the stairs and out the front door of the house, into a large marque.

Lucas and Sascha had planned the mating ceremony with the help of Mercy. They had decided to have a large marque in the open space outside of the couple's home. The place was filled with tables of food, balloons, streamers and music pumped from all around, mingling with the laughter of the guests and the chitter chatter.

Bas winked at Kathryn and linked his hand with hers as well they walked over to Lucas and Sascha who were chatting to Christian.

Lucas smiled at the beaming couple as they approached. They looked good together. The formal attire of the evening was different to most Dark River events but it seemed to suit the couple well.

Leopards, wolves, psy and humans mingled together happily. Kathryn was pleased that Bas had agreed that the Snow Dancers should be invited as well.

She felt a hand on her back, and looked round to see Lucas guiding her towards a secluded corner.

"Nervous?" The concern in his eyes was almost overwhelming and she felt tears prick into the corners of her eyes.

"A little bit. It's a big thing being accepted into a pack as big as Dark River. It's an honour to have your blessing as well."

Lucas chuckled, and then nodded to the band to stop playing music. He took a stand on the stage, clearing his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention.

Bas walked over to Kathryn and tugged her gently into the spot light appeared in the middle of the floor. The guests formed a circle around him and he looked at all the smiling happy faces that looked back at him. He looked up at Lucas as his Alpha began his speech.

"It is truly a blessing to be able to stand here and welcome Kathryn into our pack. I hope that you will all join us in celebrating the mating bond between her and Bas."

Bas caught the eye of Lucas and smile, before letting his arm encircle her waist, pulling her closer against him. He let his mind wander back to the first time they had met, barely more than a few weeks ago.

"I have to say, I was getting worried that our financial wizz kid was more married to his work, than to the idea of finding a mate. Of course, it doesn't help when you sister is a Sentinel, and scares of any girl that looks twice at you."

A voice called out through the laughter. "In my defence, I was just making sure they weren't hyena's" Mercy's reasoning was drowned out by even more laughter, when Bas gave her a look of exasperation.

Lucas continued after silence had fallen again. "Anyway, over bearing sisters, and dedication to work aside, I am very proud to say that we have yet another mated pair in our Pack." He smiled at the couple who seemed to be with him, as well as in their own little bubble. "I'm going to pass the microphone over to Kathryn's "other" Alpha." The air quotations sent a snigger through the Snow Dancer's. "And her best friend, Christian."

Christian took to the stage, and took a calming breathe. He was used to talking to people, but normally through computer screens. Plus not many of his pack were here tonight. He caught Kathryn's hazel eyes and saw them twinkle. He gave her a wink.

"The first time I ever laid my eyes on Kathryn was when we were in nursery together and she decided it would be funny to make the snacks float in mid-air. The maternal were not impressed, but I was. We were inseparable from then on." He cleared his throat, the memories causing a variety of emotions to well inside of him. "Kathryn has been my rock, from the moment we met, to slapping my face when I was made alpha so I could actually believe it, even to the point of trying to set me up with pretty girls in clubs." He paused, aware he was about to show something deep." But the girls could never compare to you. I always thought that as our friendship grew, maybe a bond would too. And I think many others did as well. I will admit, my heart was wrenched from my heart when I felt our blood bond break. I've never felt so alone or scared in my life."

The silence of the room was absolute. Bas's arms tighten around her, as Christian spoke. Kathryn felt tears well in her eyes. She had secretly wondered if Christian's feelings ran deeper than friendship, but because she had no such feelings, she had never asked.

"When I saw you together though, I had never felt so happy. The brightness in your eyes when you looked at Bas was unmistakable." Christian picked up his glass and raised it towards the happy couple. "I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I feel privileged that I get the chance to watch you blossom and grow as a couple. To Kathryn and Bas"

He stepped down from the stage, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

Kathryn walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. He sighed and hugged her back.

"You will always be my best friend, Christian." Her eyes sparkled, when she pulled her head back and looked at him. "Forever and for always." She gave him one last squeeze before, walking back over to Bas.

Bas slipped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly to his side. The music had started up again, and there was now a circle of dancing people in the centre of the marque.

They walked without speaking, to a quiet corner, their lips finding each other's urgently. Bas heard a throat clear, looked up and saw Riley giving him a pointed look. Riley than pointed to a small gap in the marque that Bas hadn't noticed. He nodded and took Kathryn's hand as they slipped through it, out into the light breeze of the starry night.

Although their house was near, there was something raw about being surrounded by the soft dewy grass, as he laid her down softly on her back, kissing up her thigh, her stomach, and her breasts to press a slow sensual kiss to her lips. He thrust into her gently, her soft moans stifled by kisses. They moved together, slow but urgent. Her bit her lip gently, as she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper into her. He came with a cry of her name, burying his face in her neck.

Once composed he leant on his arm to look at her, kissing away the salty tears that fell from her eyes. "Hey now!" He nuzzled her cheek. "What's the matter?"

Kathryn traced the outline of his lips with her fingertips. "Nothing is that matter. These are happy tears."

He smiled at her kissing her deeply. The fire in his heart was only for her. They needed to get back to the party before they were missed. He knew they would have a life time together of making each other laugh, of making love, and holding each other as they watched the stars dance and twinkle across the sky. But this moment right now, was so prefect, he knew it would be etched in his min forever.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her voice caressed his skin. "Just about the life we are going to build together, Kathryn." Her smile sent his heart racing, and he watched her eyes sparkle, just like the stars above them.

I would just like to say thank you for reading this, and for putting up me as I haven't always posted reguarly. I hope you've enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writting it.


End file.
